Big Time Werewolf
by C.S.Henderson
Summary: Bella thought that she was free... but she was dead wrong. What will happen when her past comes back to haunt her? And what's up with Kendall? Will she make it out alive this time... or has she pushed it too far? Based off of Big Time Halloween and Eclipse.
1. This Is Not Over Unknown POV

She thought that was the end didn't she? She thought that there wouldn't be any more of us left in her life... little did she know that I was still here. Little did she know that I still wanted her gone, that I still had the thirst for revenge. Funny how things change in the 'mythical' world...

"Master? It is time for us to hunt," my soldier reminded me and I turned away from the window. He was right, I shouldn't be plotting on an empty stomach.

"Thank you," I smiled as we walked away from the concert building. Soon, I would have my revenge... and what better way than to kill her lover instead? I mean... she did kill mine. If it wasn't for her, he would still be alive and she wouldn't. All he wanted was a simple snack... he didn't even have to kill her. Now, that was my job.

"When are we planning to attack?" He asked me, stopping my thoughts. He was always so loyal to me... I honestly hoped that he would make it through the battle.

"Soon... she has no one to protect her anymore. This will almost be _way _too easy," I smirked. I didn't honestly believe that her protection was completely out of the picture, though. So, that was the only part that I was unsure of.

"Good- Oh, hello, sir," my soldier stopped in mid-sentence. The man we were standing in front of, blocking the path into the woods, was my deceased lover's best friend. I hadn't seen him since the death and I hadn't talked to him in two weeks... and this worried me.

"Good to see you again," I smiled, then I hugged him. He was just like a brother... and he used to be one, until he abandoned me to start a new way of life.

"You, too," he smiled as we released from the hug. "But, I need to speak to you alone... follow me."

I nodded to my soldier and we walked away, down the path and into the woods. Finding a small cottage...

* * *

When we entered, we sat down at his kitchen table. He did not look happy, so I was afraid of what he was going to say to me now.

"My dear, we have a slight problem with your plan..." He sighed, remorsefully. I was dumbfounded by his words, I did not understand how there would be any problem at all with my plan. All I would have to do is drain her of blood... and that would kill her. How could there be any kink in my plan?

"And what would that be?" I asked, calmly. I didn't need for him to know that I was nervous about this... it would only make tings worse.

"Our friend has not left our world behind, she has a certain type of friend... a werewolf," he sighed. I could not believe what I was hearing... I thought that the royals had killed them all! This was impossible!

"Who?" I asked, nervous. If it's a young wolf... I might as well give up.

"It's..."


	2. A Day With Litos Bella's POV

"The Palm Woods!" I screamed, running into the lobby. We had just returned from our very first tour, and I was glad to be home. The tour was amazing after the Seattle concert... and Kendall's fans were especially kind. They hadn't sent me one single piece of hate mail. But, this was just the beginning... for all I knew, there was going to be plenty of haters in the future.

"Great to be home," my best friend, Carlos smiled as he walked over to the vending machine. Typical Carlos, we just got home and the first thing he did was get fruit smackers. Well, hopefully he got me some, too.

"You can say that again!" James smiled as two new girls walked by. "Hello ladies..." He said as he turned around and followed them out the door. James still hasn't changed... I really needed to get him a girl, and I knew exactly who would be perfect for him. Sadly, she lived in Forks... and I would probably never see her again.

"Logan!" Camille, my best girl friend at the Palm Woods, screamed as she jumped into my brother's arms. I was happy for him, he had an awesome girl whom he loved with all his heart. Speaking of those that we love... where's Kendall? I followed him out of the tour bus...

"He's gone to get you something," Carlos laughed, realizing who I was looking for. "He wouldn't tell me what though... Oh, I got you fruit smackers!"

"Thanks, Litos!" I smiled, taking them from him. This was my favorite snack here by far... weird right?

"So... what do you wanna do while you wait for Kendall?" He asked as we got on the elevator. I knew that he wanted to play video games... so, I went with that. No point in making any of these hooligans upset...

"How about video games? We need to test out the BTR games anyways," I smiled, really liking the idea now. Who better than Carlos and I to test them out? James was always after girls, Logan was always with Camille... and if you got Kendall and I together we would just kiss or cuddle the entire time... not that I'm complaining!

"Great idea, Izz- Bells!" Carlos smiled as he caught himself from saying 'Izzy.' I hated that nickname... it was best to call me either Bell, Bella, or Bells if you wanted to stay out of trouble.

"Good job, Los," I congratulated him, proud. It may have taken him five months, but he almost had it right. Just a few more moths and maybe he won't call me Izzy anymore.

"Thank you," he replied as the elevator stopped and we exited. It was pretty much silent until we got back to the apartment, then we started talking again. The games were perfect... almost. Griffin's colleagues just had to fix our voices a little, but other than that they were awesome. It had us start out in the Palm Woods and took us on a 'typical,' meaning typical for us, day until we got it perfect enough and then we were sent on tour. It was fun... until Carlos broke the station...

You see, he had gone to get us drinks... when he tripped and fell over the controller wire and spilled soda on it. Then, we just played on the swirly slide and watched television. Apparently there had been a few murders in Washington lately... but, I wasn't worried. Why would I be? The vampires were out of my life, if they were killing people there then it wouldn't be about me anymore. There was no reason for them to be after me anymore... I was out of the mythical world now.

"I'm bored..." Carlos groaned. "Let's go to the pool! Maybe the Jennifers will be there!" Carlos... when are you going to realize that they don't like you? They don't see you, they see a weird kid in a helmet.

"Carlos, they are _way_ out of your league! If we ever go back to Washington then I'll get you with the right girl. K?" I promised him. Leah was the perfect girl for him, they were both silly and she loved singers.

"Promise?" He asked me, looking hopeful. I really didn't expect him to be this into the idea of someone that's not a Jennifer... boy was I wrong!

"Yes, Los," I smiled. "Now, let's go to the pool... I want to go tan."

"No... you have to swim! Go get your bathing suit on," he ordered. Really, did he _really_ expect me to listen to him? I was older, so he didn't have the authority to tell me what and what not to do.

"Carlos, I'm not getting my bikini just so you can check me out," I snickered, knowing what Kendall would do if he were to hear what I just said. He would be mad... and it would be almost as bad as when Edward tried to win me back in Seattle.

"Bella, that's not why... you just need to get in the pool, okay?" He told me, leaving me confused on _why_ I would have to.

"Why?" I asked, probably getting on his nerves. Well... I wasn't going to get Kendall mad for no reason if he were to show up while we were in the pool.

"Because... I want you to," Carlos replied, obviously not coming up with anything else. Oh well, it couldn't hurt could it? Kendall trusted us... and it wasn't like I would fall for anything if Carlos even tried anything.

"Fine..." I replied, giving up. I didn't care for swimming... but, I could never refuse with these guys. If you didn't give up... they would throw you into the pool. Even Kendall would do that to me! Main idea here? Kendall's extremely lucky that I love him.

"Thank you," Carlos yelled as I began to walk into my room.

"What ever," I laughed as I closed my door, then I changed and we left the apartment.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Carlos and I hung out... he still tried to flirt with the Jennifers and they still rejected him. But, I didn't see Kendall until we returned to the apartment. He seemed nervous about something, but he wouldn't tell me what it was... and I was worried. Was he cheating on me? No, Kendall's not like that... he's nothing like Jo. Jo cheated on him and he promised that he would never do that to someone. But, why was he nervous?

"Bella, you know I love you... right?" He asked me, his voice strained. It sounded like he was about to break up with me... but, we swore that we would never leave each other. God, I'm terrified now... I never wanted to lose him, he was my everything!

"Yeah, of course," I replied, terrified. What was going on with him?

"Then, I want you to promise me that you won't go into the forest behind the Palm Woods Friday. Do you promise?" He begged me, sounding like if I did I would get killed. Well, at least he wasn't breaking up with me. But why couldn't I go to the forest Friday? What was wrong with Friday?

"Of course, if you don't want me to," I smiled, releaved. Then, Kendall sighed, releaved as well.

"Thank you," He smiled, then he kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Kendall... but, you kissed the wrong place," I laughed, then I kissed his lips and he kissed back forcefully, as if he was terrified that it could be our last.


	3. Getting the Wolves Involved Alice's POV

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward demanded, worried. He hadn't been the same Edward since Bella gave him up. But, he still cared about her... so, he had me keep her in my visions. I didn't mind... I didn't want her to be in trouble and we couldn't help her.

"I can't find Bella's future anymore," I gasped as I looked into his eyes and they turned black. I knew that he would be upset, so I wasn't that surprised. I just never liked seeing him with pitch black eyes.

"Do you mean that she is dead?!" He cried out, upset. But, what he didn't factor in was that I couldn't see werewolves. So, hopefully, she was just around a werewolf now that she was back in the Palm Woods. It may be dangerous for her to be around a dog... but it was better than her being dead and gone forever.

"That or she's hanging out with a werewolf," I replied, but this didn't make it any better. Because at that time, Carlisle joined in the conversation.

"But, I thought they were extinct!" He protested, not remembering that they were not extinct but only endangered. Yes, it would've been better for all of us if they were extinct...but they are not.

"No, they are only endangered. A pack escaped when the others were being attacked," I sighed. "Bella can't get herself away from our world can she?"

"Obviously not... should we call the wolves to check it out?" Edward asked, hoping that I would say no... but what other choice did we have? It's not like we could go without exposing ourselves!

"Yes, my son. What other choice is there?" Carlisle questioned him before I was able to. I assume that we were thinking the same way.

"Joy!" Edward smiled sarcastically as he got his phone out and dialed a number. "Hello, Jacob? Yes, it's Edward- no, don't hang up! We need you to- because it's about Bella! We believe that the other type of werewolf is around her and she could be in danger because of that. They're different because they only change on the night of the full moon. Thank you... I am quite aware. Goodbye."

"So? Yes or no?" I asked him, hoping that it would be a yes. Bella had to be protected, no matter whom did that job.

"He agreed. But, he has grown to hate us more because of me leaving Bella... which is to be expected. He blames me for this," he sighed. "He said if I had not left Bella would not be around a werewolf."

"He's not- never mind," I stopped as he glared at me. Sadly, the mutt was not wrong. If we wouldn't have had to leave Bella, then she would not have moved to a place that they resided to be happy. She was perfectly happy when we were here... now we were unable to see her.

"I'm aware, Alice," he sighed. "You don't have to remind me."

"Sorry..." I sighed as I left the room to find Jasper. I was lucky to have him... what with Edward's new additude, Jasper was the only one here whom kept me relatively sane.


End file.
